


Porządek na Baker Street.

by the_woman30



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_woman30/pseuds/the_woman30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson dzieli mieszkanie z Sherlockiem Holmesem. A wraz z nim także całe swoje życie. </p><p>W kolejności alfabetycznej, chronologia zdarzeń na Baker Street kilka miesięcy przed, w trakcie i po powrocie detektywa zza grobu w 221 słowach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambrozja w zestawie.

**Author's Note:**

> 03.06 - kolejne dwa rozdziały. Jeszcze tylko 7...

Dzieciństwo Sherlocka przypominało zimny chów. Liczba zasad i reguł jaka panowała w domu była niezliczona, i tylko Mycroft Holmes od urodzenia potrafił podporządkować się im wszystkim. Był dzieckiem, które porządek miało we krwi, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, który kłopotami, w jakie się pakował, doprowadzał rodzinę, szczególnie matkę, do rozpaczy.

Gdyby John to wiedział, a także był świadomy, jak bardzo skomplikowane przejścia ma za sobą detektyw w sferze mieszkaniowej przed wprowadzeniem się na Baker Street (m. in. pięć miesięcy pod mostem, kilka w przytułku, na odwyku i szpitalach różnej maści) być może traktowałby go inaczej. Oczywiście, że John zrozumiałby, że Sherlock powoli odreagowuje swoje poprzednie życia i przystosowuje się do samodzielnego (prawie) mieszkania. Jak nastolatek wyjeżdżający na stancję. W wieku 35 lat.

Nieuzasadnione stałyby się pretensje o bałagan jaki robi wokół siebie detektyw, o jego nawyki niesprzątania. John zacisnąłby zęby na eksperymenty przeprowadzane w spartańskich warunkach (wydających się zupełnie nieszkodliwych dla Sherlocka, dramatycznych dla mebli. Wpływu na siebie, John wolał nie sprawdzać.). Doktor, wzmocniony valium, przeżyłby nawet dziwny nawyk Sherlocka do chodzenia po mieszkaniu nago.

Niestety Holmes nie podzielił się swoimi przeżyciami, więc Watsona zalewała krew kilka razy dziennie, codziennie. W takich chwilach wychodził z mieszkania na długi spacer i starał się odreagować, nie myśląc o wyprowadzce, bo w zestawie z Sherlockiem-idiotą, był też Sherlock-przyjaciel i Sherlock-

_Sprawa. Yard. SH._

-sens życia.


	2. Black out

Są słowa, które nie chodzą ze sobą parami. John wiedział, że jego imię nie będzie miało żadnego żeńskiego odpowiednika w parze ze swoim nazwiskiem, dopóki Sherlock nie odwali się od jego randek. 

Podobnie jest z pozytywnym przymiotnikami i Holmesem, kiedy tenże detektyw goni mordercę trójki dzieci po alejkach Harrods. W przeciwieństwie do określenia każdej odmiany głupoty, co John bardzo dosadnie wyjaśni Sherlockowi, kiedy w końcu uda mu się go dogonić wraz z ekipą Yardu. Uściślając: dobudzić, ponieważ genialny (nieporozumienie) detektyw złapał przestępcę ogłuszając go ciosem w potylicę. Zapłacił za to rozciętym łukiem brwiowym i mało celnym, wg złapanego kryminalisty, dźgnięciem nożem w brzuch. Na koniec zemdlał z powodu rany i czterodniowej głodówki.

Obudził się kilka godzin później na oddziale Bart. John wytłumaczył mu, że jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a zamieni to skrzydło na kostnicę Molly.

\- Twoje przypuszczenia są błędne John. Wiesz doskonale, że potrafię wyjść z każdej opresji. – Sherlock patrzył z nienawiścią na kroplówkę. _Nudy._

-Któregoś dnia nie będzie mnie przy tobie Spock i twoja dobra passa się skończy. – John miał dość niańczenia Holmesa. Miał też dość uczenia go odpowiedzialności. Mógł zmuszać go do częstszego spania czy jedzenia, ale w tej materii – nie ryzykowania swoim życiem jak pieprzony superbohater – zawodził koncertowo.

\- Nudzisz John. To nie możliwe. Przecież zawsze jesteś obok.

Sherlock Holmes był geniuszem, nie wróżką. Raz Johna zabrakło.


	3. Cichy obserwator./Cichy obserwowany.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy Sherlock Holmes upada, jego losy i Johna chwilowo nie są ze sobą złączone. Właśnie dlatego na literę C są dwa opowiadania.

**Cichy obserwator.**

Sherlock obserwował Baker Street 221 od tygodnia. Przebrany za bezdomnego, skulony pod piekarnią, ogrzewając się zapalniczką. Kiedy mieszkanie było puste i na chwilę odrywał wzrok od okna, bawił się nią spoglądając na grawerunek: _od Johna._ Zrobił go sam, kilka miesięcy temu, w nagłej potrzebie sentymentalizmu. Moriarty z jego pajęczą siecią byli zniszczeni. Detektyw był martwy, zdany na łaskę Mycrofta i ślepo zapatrzoną w niego Molly.

Widziała go. Wczoraj odwiedzając Johna, spojrzała krótko na drugą stronę ulicy i rozpoznała swojego _przyjaciela_. Miała smutne spojrzenie, kiedy odwracała wzrok. Płakała. Nie wykonał żadnego gestu. Wciąż patrzył w okno 221B. Widział przygarbione plecy Johna, kiedy kulał do drzwi.

***

Wieczór. John szedł powoli, wstydliwie ufając swojej lasce. Nie odwracał głowy, kiedy drżącą ręką otwierał drzwi. Sherlock patrzył i w swoim genialnym umyśle wierzył, że kiedy wróci do Johna, John wróci do siebie. Jeszcze kilka dni.

W pomieszczeniu zapłonęło światło. Sherlock wpatrywał się w postać stojącą przy kominku. Słabą i tak bardzo zmęczoną. Sherlock rozumiał - dzielił z nim ten ból.

Detektyw schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie powinien tak cierpieć, ale bez Johna, kiedy opadła adrenalina, czuł się samotny. Usłyszał strzał. Z  przerażaniem spojrzał w okno. Cichy śmiech otulił jego uszy. John wciąż stał przy kominku i z frustracją strzelał do ściany.

Nie jest samotny. Nie będzie, jeśli przeżyje stęskniony cios w szczękę od Johna. Jego przyjaciela.

**Cichy obserwowany.**

John stawiał kroki bardzo uważnie od dnia skoku Sherlocka. Bał się, że jeśli źle postawi stopy jego ciało upadnie wraz z nim, jego wypracowywana maska „Jest w porządku”. Zmarł trzy lata temu i został pochowany bezimiennie w grobie Sherlocka Holmesa. John H. Watson – zapomniany nawet po śmierci.

Widywał go. Czasem miał wrażenie, że bezdomni w okolicy Baker Street mają jego twarz. Początkowo podchodził do nich, wtedy stawało się jasne, że to złudzenie. Rzucał im kilka funtów. Wyprowadził się od Pani Hudson, rzucił bloga, pracę, minęły miesiące. Mycroft dbał o niego swoimi niewidzialnymi mackami. Po dwóch latach i tysiącach niezrozumiale współczujących i niewiedzących spojrzeń nauczył się chodzić po Londynie sam. Bez ciągłego poczucia odsłonięcia. Wrócił do 221B. Do domu.

***

Miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Ciężkim nieustępliwym spojrzeniem. Znajomym. Tęsknił za nim.

Wracał z pracy. Nie pomagała w żałobie, ale pochłaniała godziny. Była mniej _nudna_ od patrzenia w sufit i wdychania zapachu fioletowej koszuli. Wstydził się tego, ale nie potrafił przestać. Noga bolała bardziej, więc już zmierzchało, kiedy otwierał drzwi 221B. Podszedł do kominka i dotknął dłonią czaszki szepcąc „Hej przyjacielu”. Spojrzał na swoją broń leżącą obok. Nie używał jej od dawna. Nagle chwycił pistolet, odbezpieczył i odwrócił się strzelając do ściany.

Poczuł ulgę. Poczuł, jakby część jego wróciła z namiastką Sherlockowego szaleństwa.

Kroki na schodach też staną się niedługo częścią Johna. Znowu.


	4. Dowody w sprawie.

Obyło się bez ciosów, krzyków i łez. John po prostu patrzył mądrymi oczami i powoli usiadł na fotelu zwykle zajmowanym przez Sherlocka. Noga bolała mniej. Ręka nie drżała. Serce biło wolno. W głowie huczała myśl, która prześladowała go przez miesiące: _To magiczna sztuczka John_. Sherlock stał w drzwiach, w pomiętej koszuli i brudnych spodniach. Wyglądał jakby spał kilka nocy na ulicy. Umysł Johna żądał wyjaśnień, ale kiedy patrzył na postać detektywa uznał, że czekał trzy lata, poczeka do jutra. Z trudem zgasił ból, który nagle opanował jego głowę. _Oszukał mnie. Ten skurwysyn mnie oszukał._

-Wróciłem John.

-Widzę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się w duszy. On też nie lubił stwierdzania na głos oczywistości.

\- Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

-Mówisz do siebie, John?

Wystarczyło jego spojrzenie i zaczęli chichotać jak na miejscu zbrodni. Sherlock powoli podszedł do ulubionego fotela Johna i usiadł.

\- Trochę się zmieniło.- Sherlock patrzył na niego i chłonął każdą informację jaką mógł uchwycić z jego ciała. _Mnóstwo bólu, tęsknoty. Nie radzi sobie. Jest w gorszym stanie niż gdy go poznałem._

\- Nic się nie zmieniło Sherlock. – John spojrzał na niego twardo. Wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Detektyw usłyszał jak włącza czajnik. – Idź do łazienki. Cuchniesz. Mam w kartonach twoje stare rzeczy, przyniosę je. – postawił przed Sherlockiem herbatę i dotknął jego włosów. Sherlock znał jego spojrzenie. Dowód, że naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło.


	5. Earl Grey w kubku z Action Manem.

Sherlock dobrze radził sobie po powrocie do życia. Mycroft załatwił mu wybielenie jego akt – nareszcie Anglia dowiedziała się prawdy o detektywie-konsultancie. Podleczył nadszarpnięte zdrowie, przytył dwa kilogramy, zmienił mieszkanie w obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, próbował funkcjonować tak samo jak wcześniej. Po kilku tygodniach rozpoczął nową sprawę – rozwiązał ją nie wychodząc z domu. Był w formie.

John sobie nie radził tak wspaniale. Znów rzucił pracę (ta decyzja była wyjątkowo słuszna), doprowadził zdrowie i swoje życie towarzyskie do znośnego stanu, ale jego psychika wciąż zwiedzała poziom najniższych skał kopalni Lucyfera. Powrót Sherlocka dał mu siłę, aby powoli robić kroki naprzód, przestać się bać własnego cienia. Kiedy detektyw wyjaśnił mu co robił przez trzy lata, wybaczył mu. Niby wszystko wróciło do normy, ale maska „Ok” była wciąż maską. Miał więcej koszmarów, a uśmiech był wymuszony.

Sherlock był bardzo cierpliwy. Krążył wokół doktora i obserwował starając się nie ingerować. Czekał, aż John wyjdzie na prostą, ale martwił się, że może to nigdy nie nastąpić. Swoją sfingowaną śmiercią pochował serce Johna żywcem – to coś więcej niż niekupione mleko. O wiele więcej.

Trzy miesiące później, Sherlock wrócił z Yardu we wspaniałym humorze w okolicach północy i zastał Johna skulonego na fotelu. Kolejny koszmar. Chwilę później Holmes postawił przed nim kubek herbaty i delikatnie zaczął masować jego lewe ramię. Od tamtej nocy John zaczął znów szczerze się uśmiechać.


	6. Finał rozgrywek w pin-ponga.

John się nudził. Naprawdę nudził. Czuł jak to uczucie powoli gryzie go od palców u stóp aż po czubek głowy. Zrozumiał Sherlocka. Zabiłby, aby zakończyć tę torturę. Detektyw był w Hiszpanii, rozwiązywał sprawę dla Mycrofta, John odmówił udziału, ze względu na urodziny Harry. Spotkanie trwało tylko jeden wieczór, a Sherlocka nie było tydzień.

Spojrzał na swój telefon i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

_Nudzę się. JW._

Kilka sekund później przyszła odpowiedź.

_Nie tylko ty. SH_

_Masz sprawę. Myśl i wracaj do domu. JW._

Przed skokiem z dachu nie odważyłby się na taki tekst. Teraz kilka rzeczy się zmieniło na lepsze.

_Jest oczywista. Mycroft żąda mojej obecności, aż do zakończenia, chociaż to kwestia opieszałości policji. Gorsi niż Anderson. Potrzebuję herbaty. SH_

_To sobie zaparz. Porozmawiam z Mycroftem na temat wykorzystywania młodszego rodzeństwa. Jesteś geniuszem – zabaw mnie na odległość. JW._

_Nie wiem, gdzie jest czajnik. SH_

_Czuję się wykorzystywany. SH_

_Nie lubię opcji na odległość. SH_

John zakrztusił się własną śliną. Czy Sherlock Holmes próbował z nim flirtować? Boże, powinien być zażenowany! A czuje się bardzo dobrze z tą myślą. Cholera.

_Czemu sobie nie wydedukujesz? Przemyśl kto kogo wykorzystuje jako źródło herbaty JW._

I po dwóch minutach:

_Też nie lubię. JW._

Odpowiedź przyszła po pół godzinie.

_Izba przyjęć. Poparzenie. Wylałem herbatę._

John zastanawiał się co wytrąciło z równowagi Sherlocka, że wypuścił z dłoni filiżankę. Och… 


	7. Gazety kośćmi niezgody

Słowo zostało rzucone pomiędzy lokatorów 221B i zostało, tymczasowo, pozostawione na rzecz konieczności pomalowania ścian w kuchni. W grę wchodziły także trzy nowe, zajmujące sprawy. John i Sherlock mieli za dużo morderstw na głowie, aby skupić się na… zbliżaniu się do siebie.

Kiedy Holmesowi nie udało się zapanować nad płonącym eksperymentem, efekt rozprysł się po całej kuchni. Sprzęt laboratoryjny i zawartości kuchennych blatów zostały wrzucone do kartonów, lodówka, po gruntownym czyszczeniu, przetrwała i została wstawiona do pokoju dziennego wraz z kuchenką, ale wszystkie szafki i każdy przedmiot, który był wtedy na wierzchu, wylądowały na wysypisku. Po przeliczeniu oszczędności i ekspresowym rozwiązaniu sprawy rozwodowej pewnego bogatego Irlandczyka ( _Nudy!!!)_ stać ich było na remont kuchni i nowe meble.

Sherlock nie poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności i miał nadzieję, że Watson sam wyremontuje mieszkanie, kiedy on zamknie się w swoim pokoju. Jednak z samego rana, kiedy próbował wymknąć się do łazienki, czekał na niego John z gazecianą czapeczką w dłoni. Duplikat spoczywał na jego głowie.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz Sherlock. Zakładaj jakieś stare ciuchy i malujesz sufit. Nie po to mam wysokiego współlokatora, aby ten uciekał od drabiny!

Holmes próbował się wykręcać, ale ostatecznie wciągnął na siebie stary dres i pozwolił delikatnym dłoniom doktora założyć mu na głowę gazecianą czapkę. Edycja specjalna z rubryki kryminalnej. Bo John był złym człowiekiem, ale dobrze znał swojego detektywa.


	8. Handel wymienny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część pierwsza...

Sherlock miał bardzo spersonalizowane poczucie prywatności. Oznaczało to, że ludzie dookoła niego nie mieli do niej prawa, gdy był w pobliżu, podobnie jak nie wolno im było wtrącać się w życie Holmesa (nie zależnie od sytuacji). Proste. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły był John. Pierwsza część była w zasadzie niezmienna, ale detektyw pozwalał, aby Watson robił z nim co chce, chociaż czasem nie był tego świadomy.

Przykładowo, kiedy Sherlocka wygnała nuda, John postanowił zajrzeć do jaskini detektywa z zamiarem generalnego sprzątania. Po godzinie jednak zaczął zaglądać do pudełek ustawionych na półkach i w jednym z nich odnalazł stare pamiątki Holmesa. Nie było ich wiele. Zaledwie trzydzieści fotografii. Większość z nich podpisano „S. Holmes lat...”. Zacząwszy od urodzenia, skończywszy na 18 urodzinach. _Jak raport z badań_. Początkowo smutny, z wiekiem stawał się przerażająco obojętny. Zawsze samotny. Serce Johna bolało, gdy widział takiego Sherlocka. Kto mógł traktować tak własne dziecko?

Jednak były też inne. Robiła je ręka bardziej Holmesowi przyjazna, bo i dziecko na nich było spokojne, uśmiechnięte w otoczeniu ogrodu. Bezpieczne, ufne. Takich zdjęć było tylko dziesięć - prawdopodobnie z jednych wakacji.

Takiego właśnie znalazł go Sherlock – siedzącego ze szmatą do kurzu w otoczeniu starych wspomnień.

John podskoczył, kiedy zauważył jego obecność i zarumienił się lekko, kiedy Sherlock usiadł obok niego zirytowany, rozrzucając swoje niemożliwe kończyny wokół i chwycił w dłoń kilka fotografii.


	9. Ikona bezradności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część druga...

John spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Przepraszam. Nigdy nie widziałem cię, jak byłeś mały. Fajny z ciebie dzieciak. – wskazał na fotografię 10-letniego Sherlocka z kotem wtulonym w jego włosy. Miał taki spokojny uśmiech.

Dłonie Sherlocka zadrżały.

-Zrobiła je moja babcia. – zaczął cicho. – Spędziłem tam dwa tygodnie. Robiła mnóstwo zdjęć, twierdziła, że mój uśmiech zasługuje na utrwalenie... W domu atmosfera była nie do zniesienia. Matka, po śmierci ojca stała się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna i próbowała zmusić mnie do stania się młodszą kopią idealnego Mycrofta. Kiedy skończyło się na mojej kolejnej głodówce wysłała mnie znów do szkoły, wcześniej uczyłem się w domu. Ona mnie wysłała do podstawówki! Mnie! Geniusza! Wtedy uciekłem. Szkoła była dla mnie torturą. Ci wszyscy ludzie, normalne dzieci obok… - urwał. Głos miał ciężki, oddech przerywany i niezdrowe rumieńce na policzkach. John położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, tak jak kiedyś zrobił to Sherlock. Wydało się pomagać. – Babcia rozumiała. Dawała mi dostęp do książek, nie zmuszała do jedzenia, pozwalała zarywać noce.  Była ciepła i kochana, ale matka znalazła mnie szybko i zabrała. Znów zaczęła się musztra i szkoła. A babcia zmarła pół roku później. Sama.

Sherlock położył głowę na ramieniu Johna. Tak wiele nie zostało powiedziane tamtego wieczoru. John nadal nie wiedział tak wiele o Sherlocku, ale kiedy zasypiał z drżącym ciałem detektywa przytulonym do jego piersi… ruszyli do przodu. Obaj. 


	10. Jaskinia pełna smoków

Kiedy kilka godzin później zapadł zmierzch, Sherlock obudził się w pustym łóżku. Na twarzy czuł zaschnięte łzy, ciało bolało go od napięcia. Ale John go nie zostawił. Siedział na podłodze wpatrując się ponownie w jego fotografie, jednak usłyszawszy cichy szelest wybudzonego detektywa, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego ciepło.

-Dlaczego wciąż to oglądasz? To przeszłość. Minęło.

John nie odpowiedział. W zamian, wdrapał się na łóżko i położył obok skulonego Sherlocka. Miał spokojne spojrzenie, kiedy wplótł palce we włosy detektywa i powoli zaczął się nimi bawić. Holmes nie potrafił się jednak rozluźnić pod tym dotykiem. Tym razem było inaczej

-Sherlock… Jeśli chcemy ruszyć do przodu… jeśli ty chcesz… to jest kwestia zaufania Sherlock… potrzebuję twojego zaufania… nie musisz się spieszyć… wszystko jest… jestem twoim przyjacielem… rozumiem

John szeptał, ale nawet jego cichy głos wydawał się burzyć to, co działo się w sypialni 221B. Zamilkł więc, pozwalając Sherlockowi działać. Holmes ujął dłoń Johna, wyjmując ją ze swoich czarnych loków i powoli, delikatnie przyciskał do ust opuszkę każdego palca. Całował. Uspokajał. Dawał nadzieję, bezpieczeństwo. Dzielił się tym, czego w jego sercu tak brakowało.

John przymknął oczy i czuł całym swoim ciałem obecność przyjaciela. To wystarczyło, ta nieukrywana ufność, aby detektyw odetchnął z ulgą i  mocno objął swojego Watsona.

Sherlock Holmes potrzebuje czasem zwolnić w ramionach swojego doktora. W jego ustach i bezpiecznych, przyjaznych dłoniach.


	11. Komplet sztućców.

Jeśli John zastanawiał się czasem, czy Sherlock zwraca uwagę, czym doktor próbuje go dokarmiać, nie dawał po sobie poznać. Podobnie rzecz miała się do Holmesa- nie pozwolił, aby Watson zorientował się jak wiele miejsca w jego Pałacu Umysłu zajmuje kwestia opieki Johna nad jego wysoko funkcjonującą osobą.

Po przeżyciach z Afganistanu, wierzył doktor, nic nie może być niemożliwe. Teza ta uległa mocnemu zachwianiu, kiedy poznał Sherlocka. Dość szybko pokonał jego niechęć do spania- wystarczyła codzienna zmiana pościeli i cicho grający odtwarzacz (najlepiej Bacha), a detektyw spał jak zabity przez równo pięć godzin. Z jedzeniem było trudniej, by nie powiedzieć, niewykonalnie. Sherlock miał plan: Poniedziałek, Środa, Piątek i Sobota- zupełna głodówka. Przyjmował tylko płyny. W pozostałe dni, odrobinę jadł, ale równie niechętnie, w chińskich knajpach.

John zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego organizm jeszcze się nie buntuje, ale Holmes był twardą sztuką. Do spotkania z nim.

Dlatego teraz, mimo poniedziałku, Sherlock zszedł do kuchni i z cierpiętniczą miną wziął do ręki kanapkę z dżemem. John zachichotał i pocałował obie niewyobrażalne kości policzkowe.

A jak tego dokonał? Odpowiedź była bardzo prosta. Wystarczyło co wieczór wykręcić korki. Kiedy jego komputer (odcięty od Internetu) i telefon padły, Sherlock prezentował sobą wspaniały syndrom odstawienia. Mijała godzinka i detektyw błagał na kolanach o łaskę. Z czasem wystarczyła tylko wisząca w powietrzu groźba odcięcia prądu, aby Sherlock zjadł spokojnie śniadanie.


	12. Lekki sen

Johna często budziła muzyka. Rozgorączkowane, nienasycone rzępolenie na skrzypcach w okolicach świtu fundowane przez Sherlocka. John narzekał. Bardzo.

Czasem było to przyjemne, kiedy detektyw usypiał go grając. W szczególności, kiedy wybudzał się w koszmaru, czy cierpiał na napady psychosomatycznego bólu w nodze. Uspokajał jego myśli i pozwalał znów zasnąć.

Głównie jednak, nocne występy ograniczały się do piłowania strun na granicy ich wytrzymałości, a także nerwów Johna i pani Hudson. Wtedy nie było mowy o spaniu.

John był mistrzem w odnajdywaniu się w sytuacjach beznadziejnych. Minęły trzy miesiące od pierwszego pocałunku. Później było ich więcej – krótkich i niezdarnych, długich i niecierpliwych. Zdarzały się noce spędzone w jednym łóżku, spleceni ze sobą powoli uczyli się przekraczać granice. Zawsze nocą, kiedy nikt nie widział – nie potrzebowali emocjonalnego ekshibicjonizmu. Chociaż pani Hudson i tak wiedziała swoje.

Sherlock obudził go o 3 nad ranem swoją kolejną improwizacją. John zerwał się i rzucił do salonu z zamiarem mordu. Natrafił jednak na przeszkodę w postaci nagiego detektywa konsultanta stojącego w pełnym świetle na stole. To było odrobinę za dużo dla Watsona. Kiedy Sherlock skoczył na ziemię i z pewnym siebie uśmiechem podszedł do doktora, utonął na długo w jego pocałunkach i spojrzeniach, zatracając siebie i swoje dziewictwo na brązowej kanapie.

Johna często budziła muzyka. Rozgorączkowana, nienasycona symfonia długich, chętnych palców i mokrych, zaspanych warg. John nie narzekał. Bardzo.


	13. Łączność zachowana

Sherlock Holmes był tradycjonalistą. Otoczony papierami, nigdy nie kupiłby sobie Kindla. Sherlock Holmes był też uzależniony, więc nie wypuszczał z dłoni telefonu i nie spuszczał wzroku z komputera.

Dlatego właśnie, kiedy John po raz 37 usłyszał: „ _Automatyczna sekretarka Sherlocka Holmesa. Jeśli słyszysz ten komunikat zadzwoń pod numer Dr Johna Watsona. Jeśli jesteś przestępcą poczekaj na sygnał.”_ poczuł powoli strach. To nie tak, że wpadł w histerię. Najpierw zadzwonił do Greg’a „ _Cisza, spokój. Jak się znajdzie, zadzwoń. Zanim go zamordujesz, skoczymy na piwo.”_ Później napisał do Mycroft’a.

_Twój brat nie odbiera telefonu – JW_

_Mój brat skończył 18 lat jeszcze w poprzednim milenium – MH_

A teraz zastanawiał się, kiedy zadzwonią z kostnicy Sherlock będzie na czy przy stole sekcyjnym.

***

10 godzin. Tyle nie było Sherlocka. Wrócił do domu radosny i szczęśliwy jak kwiat po burzy. Dosłownie – za oknem szalała ulewa. Pozwolił się ogarnąć i usiadł na kanapie obok Johna. John milczał wzburzony. Sherlock myślał.

\- Pożycz mi telefon.

\- A twój?

\- W Tamizie.

John westchnął i rzucił mu swoją Nokię.

\- Sprawa?

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- Zniknąłeś na cały dzień.

\- Zajęty.

\- Ahh, oczywiście.

\- Podaj mi płaszcz.

\- Oczywiście.

Chwilę później w jego dłoni znalazło się małe mokre pudełeczko.

\- Chciałem ci się oświadczyć, ale NSY utopił dowody i musiałem…

Wbrew pozorom John nie krzyczał. W każdym razie nie wtedy.


	14. Miłość w wymiarze na pełen etat

John kochał Sherlocka, gdzieś pomiędzy strzelaniem do ściany i wybuchem kwasu solnego w łazience. W powyższych terminach granicznych, krzyczał na niego i rzucał brudnymi skarpetkami detektywa w jego nonszalancko trzymającą skrzypce postać. Nienawidził go wtedy za brak zrozumienia, za ignorowanie Johna. Miał też przerwę, kiedy Sherlock przyznał się, że znowu mówił do niego podczas jego nieobecności. Czuł się wtedy zupełnie niepotrzebny, niezauważany. Myślał w tych chwilach, że jest tylko marionetką w dłoniach wielkiego detektywa. Bolało. Ale wtedy Sherlock czynił cuda i John znów go kochał.

Wysoko funkcjonujący socjopata budził się z letargu na kanapie, w którym zamarł po kolejnym miejscu zbrodni i szukał bezradnym wzrokiem Johna.

–Jesteś. –słychać w jego głosie ulgę.

–A gdzie miałbym być? Zresztą nie zauważyłbyś gdyby było inaczej.

–Zawsze wiem, kiedy znikasz John. Czuję to. W mieszkaniu jest chłodniej, kiedy jestem sam. – żachnął się Sherlock.

–To dlaczego gadasz do mnie, kiedy jestem poza domem? – John posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

­–Bo to tak jakbyś jednak był tutaj.

John znów kocha swojego detektywa. Długo i niespiesznie na kanapie, dręcząc zmęczoną panią Hudson na dole. Z czułością całuje jego kark, masuje plecy, wtula twarz w jego szyję wdychając zapach miętowego szamponu. Patrzy na silny brzuch, umięśnione uda. Czuje jak plecy Sherlocka wyginają się do tyłu dotykając żeber Johna, kiedy powoli odpływa w jego dłoniach i jęczy imię przyjaciela do ucha.


	15. Niezłomnie uparty.

To nie jest tak, że John mówi swoje, a Sherlock albo się nie zgadza, albo ignoruje. Zazwyczaj po prostu się przystosowuje. Łatwo, prosto i przyjemnie. Ale kiedy John zaproponował, aby z okazji wesela poinformować ich przyjaciół, że są razem? Sherlock’owe _nie_ miotało się po mieszkaniu przez kilka godzin.

Cóż, Watson ma inne zdanie.

\- Sherlock, na miłość boską, nie możemy do końca życia utrzymywać, że nie jesteśmy razem! To się kiedyś wyda! A zresztą i tak wszyscy sądzą, że się pieprzymy, Sherlock! Spójrz na mnie! Odłóż te uszy! Mam dość okłamywania przyjaciół. Zresztą kończą mi się wymówki, dlaczego przestałem chodzić na randki. Sherlocku Holmesie odłóż te uszy i spójrz na mnie w tej chwili!

Uszy zostały odłożone, krzesło odsunięte, a znudzone szaroniebieskie spojrzenie wlepione we wściekłego doktora.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się tym pasjonujesz John. Od roku tak funkcjonujemy i nie miałeś zastrzeżeń. Plotki krążą w Yardzie od lat i jakoś ci nie przeszkadzały…

\- …dopóki były kłamstwem…

\- a chodzić na randki przestałeś wieki temu…

\- Powiedz mi wprost: czy ty się nas wstydzisz?

Sherlock wstał i powoli podszedł do Johna.

\- Johnie H. Watsonie – nigdy nie myśl o nas w ten sposób. I jeśli chcesz, możesz napisać datę naszego ślubu na Pałacu Buckingham. Mycroft to załatwi. I John… ja zawsze jestem z ciebie dumny. Tylko z ciebie…


	16. Obraza majestatu.

Przed ślubem powinien być wieczór kawalerski. Panów młodych jest dwóch, więc i wieczory powinny być dwa, ale Sherlock i John mają dokładnie tych samych znajomych, więc wszyscy spotkali się w jednym pubie. Sherlock zmusił się do wypicia jednego piwa i całą noc spędził na spoglądaniu na szyję Johna. Dlaczego akurat tam? Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli pojawiła by się na niej ogromną malinka John by się zdenerwował, kiedy nie udałoby mu się jej zakryć jutro koszulą. Jego narzeczony spędził wieczór bardziej zajmująco, radośnie upijając się z Gregiem, Mike’m i wypijając szklankę szkockiej z Mycroftem.

Następny dzień był bardziej interesujący. Obaj panowie w eleganckich garniturach stawili się w urzędzie. Całość trwała 29 minut. Sherlock już wcześniej uznał, że więcej niż pół godziny nie wytrzyma. Pojawiła się nawet Harry, spojrzała na Sherlocka jak na wariata i niedługo później się zmyła. Według płaczącej pani Hudson, było wspaniale, i jej chłopcy wyglądali tak ślicznie zakochani… NSY miał na twarzach wypisane niedowierzanie, że ich ulubiony świr jest wstanie wziąć ślub, ale jak widać… Sami zainteresowani mieli to w głębokim poważaniu, bo mimo wielkich niechęci do „maskarad” nawet Sherlock był poruszony. Nie oszukujmy się, oboje czekali na ciasto pani Hudson i noc poślubną.

Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się niezachwycona zawarciem związku małżeńskiego pomiędzy J.H. Watsonem i S. Holmesem była urzędniczka, którą w ramach prezentu ślubnego, radośnie przeskanował Sherlock. 


	17. Pożar w okolicy

Zanim John zdołał dostać się na miejsce pożaru, strażacy zdążyli się z nim uporać. Dookoła stały wozy pożarnicze i dziesiątki karetek. Sherlocka odnalazł chwilę później w jednej z nich, z poparzonymi plecami i głęboką raną na ramieniu.

\- Sherlock! Co tu się stało? Greg mówił coś o wybuchu… Dlaczego ty kretynie byłeś tam w środku?! – John rzucił się w jego kierunku, a ratownik, który się nim zajmował odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Nie pozwolił się zabrać do szpitala, kazał czekać aż pan się pojawi. Trzeba go prześwietlić, zszyć i jego plecy…

\- Tak, oczywiście. Już z wami jadę. Sherlock! Sherlock, spójrz na mnie!

Holmes odzyskał przytomność i tylko mruczał _co z chłopcem…_

John spojrzał na ratownika zdziwiony.

\- Jaki chłopiec? O czym on mówi?

\- To pan nie wie? Budynek zaczął się palić, ludzie wybiegali i skakali z okien. Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, że dziecko zostało w środku, a jego rodziców nikt nie widział. Wtedy pojawił się Holmes, wparował do środka po dowody i myśleli, że szybko wyjdzie. Wtedy pożar się rozszalał. Przyjechała straż i karetki… Strażacy go wynieśli jak już chował się przy drzwiach, ale nie mógł wyjść, bo go przygniotło i nieźle opaliło z tyłu. Okazało się, że wyniósł tego małego. Inaczej by spłonął żywcem. Widzi pan to gruzowisko? Rodzicie byli już martwi. Nikt by go nie wyniósł. Życie dzieciakowi uratował.


	18. Quiz umiejętności

Zanim Sherlock doszedł do siebie po oparzeniach minęły trzy dni. John spędził je przy jego łóżku, ale nie siedział tam sam. Co chwilę przychodzili sąsiedzi chłopca, którego uratował, dziękując mu i przynosząc wieści, że mały ma się dobrze. Holmes będzie chciał wiedzieć, kiedy się już obudzi. Był też Greg i Donovan. Oboje w ogromnym szoku i pod wrażeniem co zrobił Sherlock. Okazało się, że Gabriel nie ma żadnej rodziny i prawdopodobnie trafi do domu dziecka. Obudził się już i pytał o tego _dużego, śmiesznego pana, który go zabrał._

\- Jak długo…

\- Sherlock! – John spojrzał na swojego etatowego pacjenta ze zmęczeniem. – Trzy dni. Miałeś poparzone plecy, rozbabrane ramię i złamane dwa żebra. Ale właściwie mogło być gorzej.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Przestań. Nic ci nie jest. Tobie i temu dziecku. Raz w życiu martwię się o ciebie i jednocześnie nie jestem wściekły – uśmiechnął się lekko. Sherlock też wyglądał na uspokojonego.

\- Co z nim?

\- Właściwie cały i zdrowy. Trochę przestraszony, lekkie zatrucie czadem, ale po dwóch dniach przypominał ciebie na oddziale. Wulkan energii, ani chwili spokoju.

Sherlock pokiwał głową i odwrócił głowę w stronę sufitu. Siedzieli tak we dwóch przez kilka minut.

\- Gdzie teraz trafi?

\- Prawdopodobnie do domu dziecka. Nie ma żadnej bliskiej rodziny. Pytał o ciebie. Wciąż tu jest, więc jakbyś chciał go zobaczyć...

Detektyw się uśmiechał. Szczerze.


	19. Raczej odpowiednia niania

Mało powiedziane, że Gabriel miał na punkcie Sherlocka bzika. Holmes był duży, miał śmieszny płaszcz, ładnie pachniał i uśmiechał się dużo. Przyprowadzał też drugiego pana, Johna, który też się uśmiechał.

Mało powiedziane, że Sherlock miał na punkcie Gabriela bzika. Nikt nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale Sherlock, unikający wszystkich dzieci, spędzał na oddziale pediatrycznym prawie całe dnie. Początkowo pielęgniarki, nie były zachwycone jego odwiedzinami, ale kiedy zobaczyły jak Sherlock opiekuje się chłopcem same dzwoniły po niego.

John patrzył na to wszystko ze spokojem i śmiał się ze zdziwionych min Lestrade’a. Dla niego taki Holmes nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym. Bardziej martwił się, co się stanie, kiedy chłopczyk trafi do domu dziecka.

\- Jak tam się miewa nasza etatowa niania?

\- Przeuroczo. Zastanawiam się nad relatywnością szpitalnej nudy. Na tym oddziale jej poziom jest morderczy. – mruknął Sherlock nadstawiając głowę do ręki Johna.

\- Mnie interesuje jaki poziom osiągnie, kiedy Gabriela stąd zabiorą.

\- Też się nad tym myślałem. I przypuszczam, że obaj doszliśmy do tych samych wniosków John. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego poważnie. Watson powoli usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

\- Rozmawiałeś z kuratorem?

\- Dzięki mojemu kochanemu bratu, wiemy, że nie ma żadnej bliskiej  rodziny. Albo sierociniec albo adopcja. Wszystko zależy od twojej decyzji, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej, ale…

John tylko uśmiechnął się i ścisnął rękę swojego detektywa. Pani Hudson będzie wspaniałą babcią.


End file.
